An Island Unto Itself
by Ambraya
Summary: Post Endgame. Kathryn disappears.


An Island Unto Itself

Kathryn set the last bag of groceries down on the counter. A strand of hair was hanging down in her eye. She swept it out of the way with her hand and began empting the bags she had brought into the kitchen.

_Enough supplies for at least another six weeks. I won't have to take time to take the boat to the other island until then. Thankfully. I hate going I'll just have to go in to deliver the rewrites. I don't like all those people around me. Guess I'm just getting use to the solitude around here. _

Hearing a noise, she looked toward the hallway. Stacy, the dog she had rescued from the pound, had finally gotten up. She wanted to be petted and perhaps get a small treat from Kathryn. Stacy, an old dog, had been abused by her owner. When Kathryn went to the pound to get a dog, she was determined to get a younger dog. But, Stacy had other plans. Kathryn had walked by several cages, looking inside. When she got to Stacy's cage, Stacy had come up to the bars and stuck out her paw for Kathryn to take. Kathryn fell in love, and took her home that day. As Kathryn drove the boat across the water to her island, Stacy lay near her completely unafraid of the motion of the boat and she sound of the engines.

Kathryn bent down petting Stacy, "Here's a treat just for you, Stacy. You guard the house very well when mommy is gone! I'm going to write some more, then we'll go out later for a walk on the beach." Kathryn swore that Stacy understood everything she said. Stacy took the treat and carried it into the living area and lay next to Kathryn's desk.

Kathryn got a glass of ice water and sat at the desk. She began typing on her latest book. It was nearly finished. She had written five books since she came to live on the island nearly five years ago. Two of the books were nonfiction about the islands, the other three were romance novels. All of the books had remained on the Best Sellers List for many months. People seemed to really enjoy the books by this new author, Brit Mulgrew.

The book she was working on now was another romance. It had been the hardest for her to write. It was a romance book about a Starship that had been lost in another quadrant. She never mentioned the quadrant. The main characters of the book was the ship's Captain Chuck Dorval and his First Officer Kerri Johnson. It was about their fiery relationship : monumental arguments followed by fantastic sex. Many of the events in the book were events Voyager encountered on its trip through the Delta Quadrant. She hoped that she had disguised the places and people enough. She also figured that there wasn't too many people that had been aboard Voyager that would even read such a book. She was doing the rewrites, and hoped to have it off to her editor tomorrow. John Engram, her editor's assistant was waiting on the other island for her to bring it to him.

After this book was finished, she was going to wait a few months before beginning another one. She thought about going to Indiana, but decided against it. There was nothing there for her now. Arriving home from the Delta Quadrant she was told that her mom and Phoebe had been killed in a hover car accident only three weeks before. After the debriefings were finished, she went to Indiana and cleaned out the house, giving almost everything to charity. Then, she put the house up for sale. There was a bidding war for "the house that the famous Captain Kathryn Janeway had grown up in". She then returned to San Francisco where she immediately resigned from Starfleet. After a visit to her lawyer, she simply disappeared. No one from Starfleet or her past knew where she had gone.

Three Months Later

Sam Wildman sat in a lounge chair reading the latest fiction book by her favorite author, Brit Mulgrew. It was a fascinating read. And, amazing but it was like she had vague memories of some of the story lines. Memories of Voyager. She wondered if Brit Mulgrew was a pen name for someone from Voyager. As she read, the story got hotter and hotter. _I have to tell Belanna about this! She'll love it! Just reading it, I'm getting amazingly aroused._

Sam went into the house and called Belanna. As soon as Belanna came on the monitor, Sam started telling her about the book, even reading one scene to Belanna. Belanna had always been an avid romance novel reader and had read the other books by the same author. The news feeds stated that this was her best and sexiest book yet! It was selling like wildfire.

Belanna hurried and got the book and began reading. The more she read, the more she agreed with Sam that many of the scenes in this book resembled events that had happened on Voyager. She, too, began to wonder who Brit Mulgrew really was. She knew that Ms Mulgrew would never to interviews. No one had ever seen her except her editors..

The following week, Sam, Chakotay, Harry, Mike Ayala, Susan Nicoletti, and Jenny Delany were all attending a meeting at Tom and Belanna's. They were the committee formed to put together Voyager's five year reunion.

"Wonder if the Captain will come to the reunion,' Jenny said wishfully, "She hasn't come to anything else so far."

"No one knows how to get in touch with her. She resigned from Starfleet" Tom turned toward Chakotay, "Did you know her sister and mother were killed in an accident just before we returned home?"

Chakotay looked stunned, "No, I didn't. No one ever said anything!"

"You wouldn't have noticed anyway. You were too busy trying to kiss Seven's ass to notice! We all saw the Captain hurting except you! You and your blonds!" Belanna sneered at Chakotay.

"I admit I made a big mistake with Seven. But, the Captain and I started drifting apart a long time before that. So, don't blame it all on Seven."

After awhile they took a break. "Susan, Jenny have you read Brit Mulgrew's latest book? Is it ever hot!"

"What's it about?" Jenny asked

"Actually, it really reminds me of Voyager. It's about a lost spaceship and a crew trying to make it's way home. The ship is never named. The Captain is Chuck Dorval and the First Officer is Kerri Johnson." Sam was saying, "Some of the scenes remind me of things that happened on our trip across the Delta Quadrant."

"Wait! Chuck Dorval and Kerri Johnson? C.D. and K. J. Interesting Chuck Dorval, Chakotay Dorvan; K J Kathryn Janeway. Who did you say wrote it?" Harry wondered.

"Brit Mulgrew."

"I read a couple of non-fiction books she wrote about some islands in the South Pacific. They were great books, kept my interest. Maybe that's where she lives."

"Right now I'm reading the chapter where the command team is stranded on an uninhabited island. He loves her and wants a life together. She's trying to find ways to get back to the ship. He tells her a story about a group of people led by an angry warrior meeting a group of people led by a woman. They combine together and defeat the enemy. She teaches him peace. He lets her know that they can always stand together."

"I've got to get that book, Sam. It sounds great."

"Chakotay sat there in shock, not speaking. _Kathryn? Could Kathryn have written those books? How would this Mulgrew lady know about the angry warrior? I need to get that book and read it!_

As soon as Chakotay could leave, he did and went out to get the book. He spent the night reading it. There were several other scenes in the book that were things that happened to him and Kathryn. The more he read, the more certain he was that she was the author. He researched the name but found no info on her, other than the name was a pen name for some unknown author.

He couldn't get any info from the publisher. All that they would tell him was that the author wished to remain anonymous.

He needed to track down Kathryn. An idea came to him. Harry had mentioned her nonfiction books about some islands. The next day, he picked up both the books and began reading.

He looked up the name of the islands and found them on the map. They were located in the South Pacific. Most of the islands in the group were inhabited. Several were not. And, several were owned by private individuals. _Must be nice to own your own island!_

The islands were named the Alouris Islands. The main island was called Alouris Prime. It had a population of only 2,000 people.

He decided he would go there to start his search for her. He backed a small bag and took off to the transport site.

Within an hour, he was standing in the main part of Alouris Prime. He checked into a hotel. As he checked in he showed the desk clerk a couple of pictures of Kathryn. In one of the pictures, she had her hair in the bun and in the other, it hung loosely around her shoulders. The desk clerk said that although he knew most of the year round residents, he didn't know her. He suggested some of the small stores that abound the waterfront as well as the boat docks.

It was getting late, so Chakotay decided to have some dinner at a nearby restaurant and then go to bed. He'd search tomorrow. Hopefully, someone would have some information about her.

The next morning, after eating a good breakfast, Chakotay headed out. He went to store after store showing her picture. It was late in the afternoon, when he finally found someone who knew her. It was the delivery boy.

"That's Ms Mulgrew. She lives out on one of the islands with her dog. She owns the island."

"Can you show me which one?"

"Sure, walk with me over to the waterfront." They walked a couple of blocks.

"Ms Mulgrew lives on that island." he pointed off to the right. "She comes here about every six weeks or so for food and supplies. Sometimes, she has to order stuff, so I deliver it out to her. She's a beautiful woman!"

"She certainly is!"

"Look, I'm not using my boat tomorrow. If you want to use it to go see her, you can. I'll be in the store by 8:00. Just stop by."

"I'll do that. And, thank you for your help!"

The next morning, Chakotay showed up at the store right on time. The young man, whose name was Ralph Darling, was waiting for him. He showed Chakotay his boat. Chakotay soon was on the boat heading for the island.

Kathryn and Stacy were out walking, when they heard the sound of a boat approaching the dock. They began to walk toward the dock. From a distance, Kathryn saw Ralph's boat. _Good those jackets that I ordered must have come in. Ralph didn't have to hurry out with them. I won't need them for another month when I go to Canada. Well, it's good to see Ralph anyway. He always has some funny story to tell me. _

By the time she got to the dock, she realized that although it was Ralph's boat, someone else was using it. That person was tying up the boat at the dock.

Soon he was walking toward her. She realized who it was and stood still. She was in shock that someone had found her, especially him. Finally they were standing five feet from each other. Stacy walked up to Chakotay and sniffed him. Then she stood on hind legs trying to lick his face.

"Down Stacy, " Kathryn commanded. Stacy dropped down and slowly walked back to Kathryn with her tail between her legs.

"Are we going to stand here and stare at each other all day, Kathryn?" He didn't know what else to say to her. She looked so beautiful standing there in short shorts and a halter top, her skin was more of a golden color from being in the sun so much.

"Chakotay! What are you doing here? I… I… how did you find me?"

"You didn't make it easy, Kathryn. It was you're angry warrior line in your last book that told me who you were and your books on these islands that told me where you were."

"You read my last book?" She hoped he didn't realize that all the sex in the book was what she imagined him and her doing.

"Sam, Jenny and Belanna was talking about it and one mentioned the angry warrior. I knew then it was you. Then, Harry mentioned your first two books."

"Where's Seven, Chakotay?'

"Seven? I don't know. She was on Vulcan for awhile and at Jupiter Station for awhile. I really have no idea. I haven't seen her since the debriefings finished."

"How do you happen to have Ralph's boat? He never loans it out! That's his baby!"

"He suggested I borrow it to come out here. I guess it was just my charm!"

"Sure, your charm! Gets you anything you want."

"Kathryn, do you think it would be possible to invite me in or at least to go somewhere a little cooler? I'm not use to this heat."

"Oh, poor boy! OK Follow us to the house." She turned and headed to the house. Stacy followed and then Chakotay.

Once inside they sat at the kitchen table. She poured them some nice cold lemonade. Then, she gave Stacy a treat before sitting down.

"You're beautiful!" His look was one of admiration.

"Thank you. Chakotay, why did you come?"

"Because, Kathryn, for the last twelve years I've been in love with you. I'm tired. I'm tired of waiting."

She sat there and looked at him saying nothing. Finally he got out of the chair and walked around to her. He took her arm and pulled her out of the chair.

Pulling her to him, he lowered his head and kissed her. His lips moved across her cheek and against her ear. She melted into his kisses, the kisses she had longed for all those years.

"I love you, too. I thought you had quit when I saw you with Seven. I thought if I went away, it wouldn't hurt so much. Those books, Chakotay, in them I poured out my love for you. I need you. I need you in my life. And, right this minute I need you in my bed."

He picked her up in his strong arms. "Which way to the bedroom?"

Tom, Belanna, Harry, Sam and Jenny were standing around talking.

"I thought you said Chakotay was coming."

"He said he was, Sam. He suppose to be bringing some woman with him. More than likely another blond!" Belanna said with a slight sneer in her voice.

From behind then, a very familiar sultry voice said, "Hate to disappoint! I'm not blond!"

Belanna's mouth fell open! They all turned around. There stood Chakotay with his arm wrapped around Kathryn.

"Captain!" Belanna yelled.

"No Belanna. Kathryn. No more Captain!" Kathryn laughed.

"So, Kathryn what have you been up to" Tom asked.

"Resigned from Starfleet, sold the Indiana house, bought an island, moved to the island, bought a dog, wrote some books, got married, bought another dog, came here."

They all looked at her strangely. "Got married? When?" Harry asked

"Last week, and to my angry warrior!" She turned to Chakotay and kissed him on the lips.

Soon everyone in the room knew. They celebrated not only their fifth anniversary of their arrival home, but a wedding between the best command team ever! The celebration lasted long into the night.


End file.
